


Hagrid's Journal

by TheCaribou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Hagrid's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaribou/pseuds/TheCaribou
Summary: ever wonder the harry potter series from the pov from Hagrid
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime





	Hagrid's Journal

July 29,1991  
Dear Journal  
Today Professor Dumbledore asked me to take young harry to digion alley for the first time that will be fun i haven't seen him since he was a kid i took him from the burning houses a long time ago lily and James's bodys still haunt me to this day. And then then boldly black had to show up the bloody trater and i coferted him the nerve of him showing up and his supposed best friends hoses and demanding me to give up youg harry saying he was his godfather and then for some reason gave me his bike it makes no sense glad i listened to prefer Dumbledore now thow he whoud have just tossed poor harry into a lake a be done with him anyways i'll wright tomorrow im tired found a poor unicorn dead this afternoon the poor creature  
Yours sonorously  
Hagrid

**Author's Note:**

> i choud sirsly uses a editor or a bata reading to read this firsts so hook be if if your interested


End file.
